happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest (Chapter 5)
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Wrath from Beyond". Plot (Back at Bowser's Kingdom, the airship arrives with the Koopalings as the airship lands down) *Dry Bowser: Welcome back my kids. *Bowser Jr.: Hi dad. *Roy: Wow, it seems that we're in a new castle. *Basilisx: We are in my secret castle already. *Wendy: But this is a fortress. *Basilisx: Yes. I will rebuild everything he done and stop Mario and his friends for good. *Dry Bowser: I cannot wait for sweet revenge. *Basilisx: Me toooooooooooooooooo. *Dry Bowser: You might want to watch your back. *Psycho Kamek: I may be able to pick up Wario and Waluigi again for the plan to stop Mario and his friends again. We didn't even pay them the last time they fought the penguins. *Dry Bowser: I knew it. *Kamek: I should pick up Wario and Waluigi to help. *Kammy: Right on it. *Kamek: I'm going right now. *Basilisx: See ya later. *Kamek: Ciao. *teleport* *Dry Bowser: Any other news? *Basilisx: Once we get the doomship ready, we will assemble the rest of your team to merge with my clan. *Dry Bowser: You bet. *Bowser Jr.: I can't wait to get my mama Peach again. *Dry Bowser: We'll think about it. *Bowser Jr.: Okay. *Basilisx: Things are going to work out right. *Psycho Kamek: I'll be crushing that Mario and Luigi in no time. *Larry: I'm going to throw the balls out of Mario and Luigi. *Dry Bowser: I cannot wait to steal Princess Peach again. (Back at Wario's house at Diamond City, Wario is picking up the plates on the floor with Waluigi) *Wario: Stupid plates, why do they keep falling? *Waluigi: I don't know. Don't ask me. *Wario: Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. That stupid earthquake almost break all of them. *Waluigi: I'm sorry Wario. *Wario: Don't sorry me, this is all your fault. *Waluigi: Dang it. I knew it. *Kamek: *arrives from teleporting* Wario and Waluigi* *Wario: Kamek? *Waluigi: What are you doing here? *Kamek: I am here to pick you up. *Wario: Pick us up for what? *Waluigi: A new battle? *Kamek: We're taking revenge on Mario and all of his friends. *Wario: Oh yeah. *Waluigi: Money, money, money. *Kamek: You'll get paid from us. *Wario: Oh yes. Wario and Waluigi Time. *Waluigi: With some microgames. *Kamek: Ugh. Whatever. *Wario: So, are we getting paid or what? *Kamek: No! You're joining with us again. *Waluigi: What? *Wario: Fine. We're coming along. *Kamek: Stick with us. Don't be afraid. *Wario: Fine. Have it your way. *Kamek: Let's go. *teleport with Wario and Waluigi* (Back at the Comet Observatory, Rosalina is touring the gang on the ship) *Rosalina: You guys have the bedroom. Not everyone is going to fit in. You guys will have to sleep on the starship. *Mumble: How come? *Lubba: Cause we are packed. *Phoenix: Is there any place we can stay for one night? *Lubba: You guys will be sleeping in my starship. *Mario: Okay. Just like the shape of my face. *Luigi: Wow. Unbelievable. *Esequiel: Whoa. *Montay: Nice. *Shippo: What about the top area? *Rosalina: Oh, we will get into it. *Luigi: I thought these rooms are magical. *Yoshi: Me too. *Lubba: Okay, we're going up. *Mario: Okie dokie, let's go. *Rosalina: *warp the gang to the second floor of the observatory* *Mumble: Wow. *Rosalina: Here we are, to the second floor. *Esequiel: Whoa. *Lovelace: That's high of a starship. *Mario: Pretty much like a starship. *Yoshi: I see about that. *Rosalina: Here we have is the second floor. We have the engine room as well. *Mumble: Well, what is the engine room? *Rosalina: This room allows you to see through a telescope and see the galaxies. *Luigi: Like Toy Time Galaxy? *Rosalina: You are correct. *Luigi: Wow. I am actually right. *Yoshi: Thanks a lot. *Mumble: I feel smooth. *Phoenix: Ooh wee. *Esequiel: What is that room all the way in the top? *Rosalina: That's the Garden. *Esequiel: Garden? *Rosalina: Yes. It's a very special place to look around. *Montay: I don't like to stand on the grass that much. *Josesito: Me too. *Shippo: Come on, the grass feel warm and smooth. *Montay: I don't like when we step on the dirt. Dirt is dirty. *Mario: I know. But you can't help it, right? *Montay: Yeah. *Luigi: Anything else you like to show us? *Rosalina: Oh sure. Come along to the garden. (Inside of the garden) *Mumble: Wow. *Phoenix: We're like in a new world. *Montay: Take a look at that. It's wonderful. *Esequiel: I really love it. *Mario: I remember this place. *Luigi: Me too. *Yoshi: I never seen a place like this before. *Rosalina: Oh, you can also look through a telescope around the galaxy. *Montay: I didn't know that. *Shippo: That was wonderful. *Josesito: Uh huh. *Yoshi: I can see the land from here. *Luigi: Me too. *Boshi: Oh boy, let me see if i can run all the way from here. *Birdo: Boshi, no. *Boshi: *get hit by the wall* Man, it's not reality. *Luigi: It's just like a video screen on view. *Boshi: Aw man. *Rosalina: It's not reality. It's just a illusion. *Boshi: Ok. *Montay: I never seen that before. *Josesito: Me too in my life. Or i have, in visions. *Montay: Nah, it's just a joke. *Rosalina: Just a point of view, it's a star bunny hoping by to say hello. *Mario: Oh. *Mumble: I can see it. *Montay: Hey, it look like a movie on screen. *Chakron: I get the point already. We know what it is. *Lubba: Let's all head back outside. There's something we need to show you. (Outside of the Comet Observatory) *Lubba: Okay guys, here is something that we all need to show you. *Mumble: Anything for us to show? *Lubba: Oh yes. *swipe on a floating screen* This is a galaxy, but outside of it, this is a universe. *Mario: Wow. *Luigi: That's the whole universe alright. *Lovelace: Where could Queen Cona's spaceship could be? *Lubba: Oh, it's somewhere around the galaxy far far away. *Rosalina: I can sense it. *Luma: Me too. *Chakron: They seem to be exploring the galaxy right now. But who know time will tell. *Mario: Yeah. *Luigi: That does it. *Rosalina: But, we got a lot of stars flying around the galaxy. So that is not a problem. *Mario: I thought comets are the problem to the world. *Rosalina: They only come in danger. There are no comets to be seen right now. *Mumble: Alright, no problem. *Luigi: Looking good. *Lubba: After we defeat Queen Cona and the crew, we will be about to protect the galaxy once again from threats happening. *Mumble: I know. *Esequiel: We must train in order to defeat Queen Cona and her minions. *Montay: I agree on that. *Shippo: We'll be ready when it's time. *Josesito: When i become powerful, i will defeat Queen Cona for glory. *Boshi: And blow up the doomship. Yeah, right? *Yoshi: Do you have to be sarcastic about it? *Boshi: Why would i? *Yoshi: Man, don't worry about it. *Luigi: Are we going to use power ups to defeat Queen Cona? *Rosalina: Yes. You may be able to use power ups to defeat Queen Cona. *Mario: Oh yeah. *Mumble: I can't wait for it to happen. *Phoenix: Me too. *Luigi: We'll be ready when it's about time. *Montay: I'll be training and training to fight the aliens. *Chakron: At least, we must learn our new powers in order to defeat the aliens. *Lubba: Yes sir. *Luigi: Okie dokie. *Esequiel: I'll teach that queen a lesson. *Montay: Me too. *Rosalina: Oh well, i'm a superstar then. *Mario: What? *Luigi: What did you say? *Rosalina: I am a superstar. *Yoshi: Really? *Mumble: Oh yeah, i never see that before. *Esequiel: What a relief. *Rosalina: Here we go. *Montay: A musical number, huh? *Lubba: I love musical numbers. Play it like it's 1990! *Rosalina: Okay. *Yoshi: Here we go. *Montay: Oh boy. *Rosalina: *use her wand to change her dress and sing a song* I am a superstar with a big big ship and a big big world I am a superstar and I don't care who you are. *Luma: She is a superstar with a big big ship and a big big world She is a superstar and I don't care who you are. *Rosalina: Superstar! *teleport the gang to a shining star planet* *Mario: Wow. *Luigi: Look at the stars. *Yoshi: This world look alot like Popstar. *Mumble: Ha ha ha, they shine like sparkles. *Montay: Aw man, they're all over me. *Esequiel: Catch catch catch. *Lovelace: Ah yeah, let's boogie with some love! *Sven: Oh yeah. *Lovelace: Got many money honey, she's a superstar My life is funny honey, Have you seen my stone? I know a lot of people, she;s a superstar Everybody know me, Right from near to far *Montay: She got a plane. *Cho Cho: She got a plane. *Yoshi: She love the fame. *Birdo: She love the fame. *Rosalina: You know my name. *Boshi: She know my name. *Lubba: And I just want you to know. (The gang walk around on the big yellow loop to the big star) *Rosalina: I am a superstar with a big big ship and a big big world I am a superstar and I don't care who you are. *Luma: She is a superstar with a big big ship and a big big world She is a superstar and I don't care who you are. *Rosalina: Superstar! *teleport the gang to Beach Bowl Galaxy where the penguins are dancing* *Coach: Catch the ball! *throw the ball to the penguins* There you go! *Shippo: Look at those colorful penguins. *Josesito: I thought they were blue. *Phoenix: Not just blue. They're pretty much red, green and pink. *Mumble: Hey, this is just like going to Club Penguin Island to see all the colorful penguins. *Montay: You know about it? *Esequiel: I got a grey tickle machine, I'm a superstar I really like to party, am I cool or what? I love a lot of women, I'm a superstar Star's got a freaky living, that's the way we are *Montay: She got a plane. *Cho Cho: She got a plane. *Yoshi: She love the fame. *Birdo: She love the fame. *Rosalina: You know my name. *Boshi: She know my name. *Lubba: And I just want you to know. *Rosalina: I am a superstar with a big big ship and a big big world I am a superstar and I don't care who you are. *Luma: She is a superstar with a big big ship and a big big world She is a superstar and I don't care who you are. *Rosalina: Superstar! *teleport the gang to a coin galaxy with a lot of coins falling around* *Lovelace: I got the money baby. *Sven: Wow. Coins. *Luigi: Money, money, money! *Mario: Oh boy, Wario is going to miss all of this coin stuff. *Yoshi: Yeah, he can go cry off to his customers on not making them paid for his microgames. *Mumble: What cost the coins? *Mario: One. *Mumble: One? Not even a dollar? *Mario: We don't use dollars in my world. *Mumble: Well okay. That's fine by me. *Lubba: I got fortune, I got fame Love it when you say my name Love to party, I am naughty Prettier than everybody! *Lovelace: I got fins, I'm a chub. *Montay: Jealous people kiss my butt. *Sven: I'm so fly I'll make you cry. *Cho Cho: Cross my heart and hope to die. *Rosalina: I am a superstar with a big big ship and a big big world I am a superstar and I don't care who you are. *Luma: She is a superstar with a big big ship and a big big world She is a superstar and I don't care who you are. *Lubba: She is a superstar with a big big ship and a big big world She is a superstar and I don't care who you are. *Luigi: She is a superstar with a big big ship and a big big world She is a superstar and I don't care who you are! *fall in a pile of coins* *Mario: Boom! *Yoshi: I am living in coin heaven. *Boshi: These coins are just stud as a nail. *Mumble: Ha ha ha! The universe is filled with crazy things. *Rosalina: That's why i send you here to explore the whole universe. *Esequiel: Your universe is big than ours. *Mario: Thanks a lot. Pretty much like a million of gems living in the Dragon Realms. *Montay: Oom pa poom pa pee. *Lubba: It's a big big world out there. *Montay: Looking strong.......with money! *Rosalina: Okay guys, no more fulling around. We have to go back to the Comet Observatory. *Lubba: We got a space mission to do. *Mario: A space mission? *Birdo: Another adventure? *Yoshi: Another sequel? *Lubba: Whoa, hold it right there. You may not want to believe what is this all about. *Rosalina: Come on in and let's go. *Shippo: Aw man. *Josesito: Come on Shippo, we better get some things going. *Shippo: Fine. *Phoenix: Okay guys, back with the group. *Mumble: Let's just go. *Rosalina: Not a problem. Superstar! *teleport the gang to the Comet Observatory* (Back at Bowser's Kingdom, the Bullet Bills are being put into the airships as Dry Bowser and Kammy watches the airships being filled with Bullet Bills) *Dry Bowser: Almost there. While the Doomship is being built, we will have the airships filled up with Bullet Bills so they can stop the Mario brothers in no time. Gosh, i hate these guys so much. *Kammy: Do you plan on capturing the princess again? *Dry Bowser: Maybe, maybe not. We will leave this planet and destroy the whole planet for good. *Kammy: Are you crazy? Where are we going to live? *Dry Bowser: We'll make our own planet of ours and rule the whole galaxy by ourselves. *Kammy: You're being sarcastic, are you? *Dry Bowser: No! Now i look foolish. Thanks to you. (Kamek, Wario and Waluigi arrive from teleporting) *Kamek: Master Bowser, we are back. *Wario: Whoa. *Waluigi: You look different. *Dry Bowser: Wario and Waluigi, it's good to see you again. *Wario: Yes master. *Waluigi: You're a skeleton. *Dry Bowser: I'm a Dry Koopa you fool. *Waluigi: Jeez, i thought a Bone Goomba and a Dry Bone are the only ones with the skeleton parts. *Dry Bowser: My minions die and they come back to life with the dark curse of a soul! This Bony Beetle is one for example. *Wario: Sharp. *Waluigi: Very scary. *Dry Bowser: Ugh, even a snail can defeat Mario. But snails are weak and useless! They're even slow as a 1997 computer. *Basilisx: Bowser, how is the doomship doing for ya? *Dry Bowser: Almost done. Almost ready to launch in space and destroy the galaxy on what's left. I'll be watching to strike my return. (Back at the Great Doomstar Ship, Queen Cona is checking on the space pods as they are being bulit) *Queen Cona: These space pods are almost ready for shooting. *Shellborg: I see that. They will look around for planets and shoot every planet in the galaxy. Especially the aliens. *Queen Cona: Those stupid plumbers and animals can't get away with this. I will be ready to strike my revenge when the universe is coming to an end. *Shellborg: Something must be intelligent with those heroes. *Queen Cona: Even one of them glow with there feathers and i can't let them power-up with their glowing powers. *Shellborg: One of them have superpowers. *Queen Cona: I know! I must stop these super penguins from saving the world. *Shellborg: They also brought the plumbers with them. Such a stupid shame. *Queen Cona: I'll be crushing them like crazy when they come back. *Shellborg: I'll let the minions know that the heroes would be coming back with some power-ups and we can't let them get away with this. *Surfa: Queen Cona! *Queen Cona: Ah, my daughter. What do you want? *Surfa: Where is my brush?! *Queen Cona: Oh ho ho ho. Such a spoiled child. *Surfa: I am not spoiled! Now where it is. *Queen Cona: I know who has the brush. Mark! *Mark: What? *Queen Cona: Did you take my daughter's brush? *Mark: No i did not. *Queen Cona: Where is it? You used it all the time to clean your fins. *Mark: I didn't used her brush. Not at all! *Queen Cona: I know you have it. Now where is it?! *Mark: I didn't throw it away in the toilet. Not at all. *Queen Cona: Liar! It's on your hands. *Mark: No, no, no! *Queen Cona: *punch Mark's belly* *Mark: *drop the brush on the floor* Ooh, ow. Monster. *Queen Cona: *take the brush* Ah, it has germs in it. Theft! Go clean it now. *Mark: No. It hers. I'm not cleaning that up. *Queen Cona: You clean it up! Whatever you like it or not. *Mark: No, it look like garbage now. *Queen Cona: Clean it or i'll hit you with the biggest chair of fish. *Mark: Grrrrrr, fine. Take it easy, don't even think about it. *Queen Cona: Such a fish fool. (At the bathroom, Mark clean the brush with soap and water) *Mark: Blah blah blah, i wish i didn't have to clean this all along. Stupid queen. *Queen Cona: Are you done? *Mark: Just one minute. *Queen Cona: Hurry up, she need to comb her hair for her training. *Mark: Nya nya nya, i do whatever i want. *Queen Cona: Come on, she need it back. And i'll cut your tail if you don't finish cleaning it on time. *Mark: Done. All clean. Happy now? *Queen Cona: Yes. You're such a big fish fool. *Mark: Shame on you. *Queen Cona: Stop with your whining and give it to me! *Mark: Fine. *put the brush in Cona's hands* Take this toy with you. *Queen Cona: It's not a earn. You earn my disrespect. *Mark: Sorry, queen. *Queen Cona: Hmp, such a drama fish. *Mark: Idiot. *Surfa: Where is my brush? *Queen Cona: Spoiled child, here you go. *Surfa: Thanks a lot. *Queen Cona: It's all clean, thanks to Mark Fishtony. *Mark: Shame on you! You make me clean this with all the dirty hair on her head. *Queen Cona: Most creatures have hair you dork! *Mark: Well, we're lucky that we don't have hair! *Shellborg: Sir. We do not fight in here. *Mark: Sorry. *Shellborg: Get out. Go back to your room. *Mark: Ugh. *Queen Cona: Thank you my friend. Anything you like on the list? *Shellborg: I would love to destroy a galaxy. Destroy a single galaxy. That's a good plan. *Queen Cona: Yes. The perfect plan to end all worlds. *Shellborg: This is what we have been planning for. *Queen Cona: Okay, let's get the cannon going. A new plan is about to rise in the cannons of fire. (Back at Bowser's Kingdom at the weapon area where Wario and the gang are) *Wario: He he he. We got new weapons ready for revenge. *Waluigi: Look how beautiful they are. *Kamek: Perfect. Now all we need is some electric bombs. *Wario: We're all set for the war. *Waluigi: Ha ha ha. *Kamek: Okay guys, let's show out weapons to Bowser. (Back with Dry Bowser and his minions on the Doomship process) *Dry Bowser: The doomship is almost ready for launch. *Kammy: Yes. It's almost done. *Dry Bowser: It will rise in space for glory. *Kammy: I can't wait for the end of the universe. *Dry Bowser: Me too. It's coming behind. *Wario: Hey Bowser. *Waluigi: We got the weapons and bombs ready. *Dry Bowser: Very good. I can't wait for the war to come. *Kammy: It will be time. *Wario: Hey Bowser. *Dry Bowser: What? *Wario: We got the weapons ready. *Waluigi: And the Magic Blaster is the best thing we have since 2008. We have it on our weapon list and i can't wait to shoot Mario and Luigi's butts out of the surface. *Dry Bowser: Oh yeah. This is why i wanna crush them! *Basilisx: Interesting. *Wario: Bang bang bang. You know that i hate those guys. *Dry Bowser: Me too. This is why i love sweet revenge. *Waluigi: Me too. *Basilisx: The cannon is ready, the bombs are ready, the lasers are ready and even the weapons are ready, all thanks to you. *Kamek: Well said. *Wario: Someone is going to lose a million bucks. (Back at the Comet Observatory, the gang arrive from teleporting from Rosalina's wand) *Lovelace: Ah, we're back. *Boshi: Fresh out of the coins. *Mario: So what's next? *Rosalina: The galaxy is up into something. We may travel into the other side of the galaxy to see what's going on. *Luigi: Yeah. We can't let the evil empire take down a planet. *Rosalina: Let's start moving the ship. *Mumble: Okie dokie. *Shippo: Here we go again. *Rosalina: *hold her wand up with some power* (The Comet Observatory started to move as a rocket) *Lubba: Whoa. *Yoshi: It's moving. *Birdo: That's too much! *Montay: I can see that the ship is moving by itself! *Rosalina: Montay, the ship moves whatever i hold my wand up to get the ship moving to space. *Montay: I know you travel all the time. But why we're doing this? *Rosalina: Because it's part of the mission. *Chakron: Do you wanna save the world? *Montay: Um, yeah. *Chakron: Then let's get some space traveling going! *Mumble: Woo hoo! *Mario: Ha ha ha. (The Comet Observatory blasts to the other side of the galaxy) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest (Chapter 6) Previous: Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest (Chapter 4) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions